


god knows we like archaic kinds of fun

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coercion (kind of), M/M, Oral Sex, Succubus/Incubus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: Finn’s starving. Roman’s all too happy to oblige in feeding him.orFinn’s an incubus and has previously been feeding somewhere else, but really he wants to feed from Roman. He gets what he wants.





	god knows we like archaic kinds of fun

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! I haven’t had much inspiration to write anything, but I got the urge and a friend mentioned incubus to me and this happened. it’s been a while so I’m a little rusty. Let me know if you’d like a second, more sexual part.

Heat. Sweat.  _ Seduction.  _ That’s what Roman feels whenever Finn bats his eyelashes at him. He doesn’t know how, or why, his body reacts so intensely at the small action, when every other time he’s around his best friend and roommate there’s nothing but laughter, friendship, happiness. 

  
  


Finn is attractive, of course, and Roman has definitely thought about sliding his cock inside his pretty ass and fucking him through the mattress. But he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship, because Finn is truly his best friend, along with Seth. So when they all get together and drink beer after game days, Roman jerks himself off in the shower afterwards. 

  
  


There’s something about Finn that Roman doesn’t understand, but he’s never asked him about. He disappears sometimes. Sometimes for almost two days, and his explanation is always “I was with a friend,” which Roman knows is bullshit really, Roman’s never seen him hang out with anyone else besides him and Seth, and two guys in his classes, Luke and Karl, but Roman always sees them in the college bar shooting pool, so he really has no idea who Finn goes off to see every so often. He doesn’t push, though, Finn would tell him if he wanted to. 

  
  


They’re both in their room, getting ready to meet Seth to go for dinner, Roman laying on his bed already dressed and ready while Finn does his hair in the mirror by his bed. 

  
  


“Finn, your hairs fine. We’re only meeting Seth.” He says before he laughs softly. “Or are you trying to impress him? Do you have a crush, Finn?” 

  
  


Finn rolls his eyes at him and puts his mirror down. He looks good, dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark green polo shirt, the dark colours contrasting against his pretty pale skin. His friend drops down onto him on his bed, making Roman let out a soft  _ ooof  _ as he tries to catch him. 

  
  


“Only as much as I have a crush on you, handsome.” Finn purrs, and there’s those eyes again, pretty blue and shining, framed by those thick lashes that just get Roman every single time. He suddenly feels hot, like Finn is a furnace on top of him. 

  
  


“Whatever, come on Romeo, we don’t wanna keep Juliet waiting.” He says as he pulls his legs out from under Finn. He hears Finn laugh behind him, and he flips him the bird as they leave the room. 

  
  


They go the usual place for dinner, a diner just off campus that they’ve been going to ever since they all started hanging out. Roman met Seth on his first day at college, both of them lost and confused in such a huge place. They ended up talking, and found that they had a lot in common, and from there they hung out every day, and when Roman met his roommate a week later, Finn fit right in with them. Seth’s roommate is a guy called Drew, from Scotland, who’s bigger than Roman and scary as hell, so he spends little time around him. 

  
  


Seth’s already there and waiting for them when they arrive, they can see him through the glass window, head resting on his hand as he plays on his phone. 

  
  


“I’ve been sat here for like, twenty minutes, where have you been?” Seth’s nasally voice demands when the two of them sit down. 

  
  


“Blame Finn, he was fussing over his hair. I was ready and waiting for him.” Roman says plucking a menu from the pile in the middle of the table. It’s fruitless though, he’s going to get the same thing as he always does, the chicken combo (with boneless wings because Roman does not need to get covered in spicy sauce). And Seth will get some fancy sounding vegetarian burger with kale and quinoa, an Finn will get Mac and cheese with a side of fries, though he always eats about six of them and makes Roman eat the rest. Every single time. 

  
  


They order and settle into easy conversation about their days, Seth telling the rather harrowing story of how his roommate Drew left the door open to the bathroom, and Seth, because he’s obsessed with loud emo music, walked into it with his earphones in only to find Drew in the shower, completely naked (obviously). 

  
  


“So? How big is his dick?” Finn asks, mouth wrapping around the straw in his lemonade. Roman feels that heat again. 

  
  


Seth sputters a little, face going bright red, “Finn I didn’t-“ 

  
  


“Bullshit Seth. You totally looked. How big is his dick?” 

  
  


“Huge.” Seth half whispers and whimpers at the same time. “I hate him and he scares me but I thought about his dick for a second too long and I was running out of the room with a fucking semi.” 

  
  


Roman chokes out a laugh at his best friends distress. “He left the door open on purpose Seth, he wanted you to see.” 

  
  


“What? No!” 

  
  


“Don’t be naive, Seth. Shutting the bathroom door when you go for a shower is like wiping your ass after you take a shit, it’s a given, natural. Not shutting the door? That’s on purpose.” 

  
  


Seth scrunches his face in disgust at Finn’s words, and Roman laughs again, because the waitress brings them their food and Seth flushes a deep red. 

  
  


“Listen, Seth. He clearly wanted you to see him naked. He probably wants to fuck you but doesn’t want to come on too strong, he’s, preening like a peacock. Showing you the goods to entice you in.” Roman explains as he goes to put salt on his fries but Finn stops him, giving him the eyes. Finn isn’t as health conscious as Seth, but he hates salt, and is always telling Roman to be careful of his intake. He puts the salt down and mixes them with his boneless wings instead, so they at least get some of the sauce and flavour on them, giving Finn the ‘happy?’ Look. Finn smiles like he is. 

  
  


“So, are you enticed in?” Finn adds afterwards. 

  
  


Seth sighs as he stabs his burger to cut it in half, the thing is too big for Seth to bite into, piled too high with salad and slaw for him to get his mouth around it. “No. Maybe. I don’t know.” He says. “It would be weird, right? Fucking your roommate who you have to live with for another like, year or two at least?” He asks. “Wouldn’t it be weird if you two fucked?” 

  
  


The question makes Roman choke on one of his fries. Finn laughs easily, shrugging his shoulders. “Only if we made it awkward. There’s nothing wrong with sex between friends! People make a big deal about ‘catching feelings’ but I think if you’re completely open and honest with someone, I don’t see the problem with having casual sex.” 

  
  


That, interests Roman. The whole time he’s been telling himself not to fuck Finn because of their friendship, but here he is, practically offering himself on a platter to any of his friends. 

  
  


“Why do I get the feeling you really want me to fuck Drew?” Seth asks, gliding easily over Finn’s words. Roman’s thankful for it, because as he chews and avoids answering, he focuses on how his and Finn’s legs are pressed together, and how Finn draped himself over him earlier, the heat he felt spread over his whole body. 

  
  


“Because I do. Have fun. He has a big dick, he probably knows how to use it, too. It doesn’t have to mean anything, or it can if you want it too. Don’t think about it too hard.” Finn fills his mouth with macaroni, ending his statement, and Seth takes a bite of his own food so he can mull it over in his head. 

  
  


The topic changes after that, Roman can see that Seth doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, and he himself doesn’t really want to talk about sex while Finn’s pressed so close to him. They finish their food while Seth rambles on, trying to convince them to go to CrossFit with him in the morning. 

  
  


“I do enough training with football, I don’t need to kill myself with you on weekends, too.” Roman says as he stacks the plates up for the waitress. 

  
  


“And I like to lie in. So it’s still a no from me, too.” 

  
  


After some more nagging from Seth, they pay their bill and head out of the diner, wordlessly deciding to head to the campus bar. Its busy, but it’s a Friday night so it’s to be expected. The pool table is free, so Seth snags it while Roman orders them their drinks. Finn stays against Roman’s side the whole time, and he talks into his ear about how he wants to get Seth to sleep with Drew, because apparently Seth’s always wound too tightly and he wants his friend to relax and enjoy himself. But Roman’s not really focused on the words that Finn says, it’s the way he says them, his voice is warm and drips into his ear, there’s such a timber to his voice, and even though his voice is warm Roman shivers and feels goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. 

  
  


Beers in hand, Finn leads them both over to the pool table where Seth has set the balls up. Seth and Finn take the first game, and Roman is all too happy to stand back and watch Finn bend over to take his shots. He doesn’t know if Finn’s doesn’t it on purpose, because his shots always seem to be in just the right position so that he can bend over right in front of him, and there’s a little shake to his hips, maybe out of concentration or maybe he’s proving his Roman’s words right. Preening like a peacock so he can show the goods and entice him in. He’s enticed, either way. 

  
  


Finn wins, so Roman takes Seth’s cue to go against Finn. 

  
  


“If I win, you buy my drinks all night, handsome.” He grins at him when he hits a good break. Roman rolls his eyes, because it’s not like he doesn’t normally buy most of Finn’s drinks anyway. 

  
  


“You’re on, and if I win, you gotta buy mine.” 

  
  


Finn grins at him and steps aside to let Roman take his shot. Roman doesn’t exactly try hard, and neither does Finn, but Finn’s always been better at pool than him so he wins, and Finn practically skips toward the bar ready for Roman to buy him a drink. 

  
  
  


He buys him a beer and a shot of tequila, because he loves to watch Finn suck the lime and lick the salt, and he loves how the tequila goes to Finn’s head and makes him giddy, makes him dance all carefree. 

  
  


“You’re trying to get me drunk.” Finn says as his face after he sucks on the lime. 

  
  


Roman sips on his own beer, seeing the gentle flush already starting to creep into Finn’s cheeks. The heat that he’s radiating is overpowering. “Not drunk, babe, tipsy. You keep saying Seth should have fun, but so should you.”

  
  


Finn steps closer to him and looks up at him with those pretty blue eyes. “What about you?” 

  
  


“Oh I’m having fun.” 

  
  


“Good, then you’ll have even more fun getting tipsy with me.” He says, and he calls the bartender over with a flash of his eyes. It’s amazing really, there’s so many people waiting to be served but Finn didn’t even have to lean across the bar. It’s mesmerising. He orders two more tequilas, paying for them himself despite Roman trying to honour their bet. “Just this one, Ro, take it as your consolation prize.” 

  
  


The tequila burns Roman’s throat, and the salt and lime makes his lips tingle. Finn spills a little of his, and Roman watches as a drop of tequila runs down the column of his throat, and God, Roman has to physically stop himself from moaning. 

  
  


He’s snapped out of the moment by Seth rejoining them from wherever he’d ran off too after he’d lost to Finn. 

  
  


“Drew is here!” He hisses as he wedges himself between them, like he’s hiding himself. Roman looks over his shoulder casually, and he sees Drew over by the far tables, sat with his usual crowd of Dolph, Baron, Bobby and Lio. There’s some other people there that Roman doesn’t recognise, too. 

  
  


“We’re on campus, Seth, what did you expect?” Finn answers in a little huff. 

  
  


“I don’t know! We don't normally see him here,” He says, looking over to the group before he’s distracted. Roman follows Seth’s line of sight and spots Dean Ambrose, one of his teammates and Seth’s on and off fuck buddy. They’d tried to date, but it lasted a few weeks before both of them decided that they just weren’t ready for a relationship together, but they’d stayed friends and they fucked whenever they wanted too. Roman thought it was going to end in tears, but Finn assured him it wouldn’t, and it hasn’t seemed to yet. 

  
  


Seth calls him over and Dean makes a beeline to them. “Hey princess, long time no see.” Dean says to him, even though Roman’s sure they saw each other last week at the game. 

  
  


“Thank god you’re here, I’m gonna’ go crazy if I have to look at him anymore.” Seth says, and he instantly attaches himself to Dean’s side. Dean looks confused, but he doesn’t push Seth away. 

  
  


“Seth’s having a crisis because he saw his roommates dick and now he wants to fuck him.” Finn explains, and he pushes past Dean and Seth to get back to Roman’s side, seemingly not happy about being pushed out of the way. It’s a bit of a squeeze, and Finn’s ass is pressed against Roman’s crotch and it feels amazing, so Roman drops his arm over Finn’s shoulder as casually as he can. 

  
  


Dean orders himself a beer. “So fuck him?” 

  
  


“He won’t because he’s scary, that’s why he’s having the crisis.” Roman says, watching as Dean looks over to Drew. 

  
  


“Kinda awkward because he’s starring over here and he just caught me looking at him.” 

  
  


Seth doesn’t waste a second before he’s wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s a little filthy, Roman can see their tongues working together, and is a lot hot. He doesn’t know if he imagines the slight grind of Finn’s ass against his dick. 

  
  


They pull apart after a while, Seth flushed and lips swollen and Dean grinning like a Cheshire Cat. They move over to a booth when one becomes available, and Seth practically sits in Dean’s lap. It’s useless trying to talk to either of them, so Roman and Finn talk between themselves, Finn giggling and giving Roman commentary on Dean’s hands as they grope Seth’s ass. It’s funny, but Roman’s aroused by it too, because it’s hot and Finn’s doing that voice again where it’s low and throaty, and it goes right to Roman’s dick. He’s still thinking about how Finn said he would fuck his friends as long as they didn’t make it awkward. 

  
  


“We’re getting out of here, be safe getting home okay?” Seth says detangling his legs from Dean, but keeping a hold of his hand. 

  
  


Finn smirks as he makes comeback about Seth being safe too, and Seth flips him off before dragging Dean from the booth and toward the exit. Finn shakes his head fondly as he watches them go. 

  
  


“And then there were two.” He says finishing the rest of his beer. Seth always leaves early, whether it’s because he’s bored, has CrossFit early in the morning or because he’s going to fuck Dean, it always ends up being just Roman and Finn at the end of the night. 

  
  


“You wanna’ go back to the bar and do some more shots?” 

  
  


Finn grins, “Lead the way, handsome.”

  
  


They get to the bar and Roman orders another round of tequila shots, and some shots of a sour raspberry concoction that makes Roman wince, but he notices that it makes Finn’s tongue pink, so he orders more. He’s quite tipsy when a guy standing next to Finn starts talking quietly in his ear, pulling Finn’s attention away from him. Finn’s polite enough to smile at him and let him talk, so Roman let’s his eyes scan the crowd. 

  
  


Drew’s still sitting over in the corner, but he seems bored and distracted. There’s a couple of people playing pool, and that’s when he notices the pretty dark haired girl coming over to him. 

  
  


She’s just shorter than Finn, and that’s in heels, and she smiles up at him with bright white teeth. 

  
  


“You look lonely all over here on your own,” She says and she tries to shuffle next to him, tries to get herself between him and Finn, but it doesn’t work, because Finn is turning away from the guy beside him and glaring at her. 

  
  


“He’s not on his own, thank you very much.” It’s almost a growl, and once again the low throaty timber makes Roman shiver. 

  
  


“Sorry, I didn’t-“

  
  


“Get out of here, dollface.” Finn’s voice drops impossibly low, and if Roman dare say it, almost inhuman. The girl glares at him but walks off, her heels clacking almost in time to the music that’s playing low against the chatter of the crowd. 

  
  


Roman’s about to say something, ask Finn why he was so rude, but then Finn is in his space, hands clutched in the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together. 

  
  


It’s everything Roman ever thought it would be and more. Finn’s lips are soft and full, and he can taste the myriad of alcohol on his tongue. He lets his hands fall to Finn’s slim waist, pulling him flush against him. There’s that heat again, spreading through Roman like a wildfire as his lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen. 

  
  


They stand there, pressed against the bar, kissing the air out of each other’s lungs for what Roman feels like is a lifetime. He can’t get enough, every time they pull away for breath, one of them ducks right back in, reclaiming the other’s lips with just as much intensity. They only break away for real when someone stumbles past them and spills some of their drink over Finn’s arm. 

  
  


“Outside, Ro, now.” Finn drags him outside, and Roman’s pretty thankful because he was burning up, and the sharp midnight breeze cools his burning skin. Finn pushes him up against the wall once they’re outside, grinding against him. 

  
  


“God I’m starving.” He says, and Roman’s confused by the statement, because he’s kissing and grinding on Roman with such intensity, but his mind is on food? 

  
  


“You, fuck, you ate a lot at dinner, babe.” Roman gasps out, hands going to his ass. It feels as good as it looks. 

  
  


“M’ not hungry for food, Roman.” Finn says biting at Roman’s neck. “I’m hungry for you.” He purrs before those pretty blue eyes lock onto his own. “I’ve got a secret to tell you, Roman.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“Mhm,” Finn nods. “I’m not like you.” He starts, tongue and teeth teasing the stubble on Roman’s jaw. “I’m not… fully human. There’s a, let’s say a demon, inside of me, and he needs to be fed. My body digests human food but it doesn’t feed the demon, he needs, something more.” 

  
  


Roman’s head spins, a mix of the words coming from Finn’s mouth and how good it feels to have their dicks pressed up against each other. 

  
  


“I don’t…” 

  
  


“I know it’s hard to understand, handsome, and even harder to believe, but it’s true. I’ve got to feed the demon inside of me and he’s so hungry, god, he’s starving for you handsome.” He purrs, and he lets his hand cup Roman’s dick through his jeans making him gasp. 

  
  


“Hungry for me?...” 

  
  


“For you, he wants to feed off you, I want to feed off of you to Roman. We won’t ask much of you, just, just enough to tide us over. You want it too, I can feel it.”

  
  


It’s dizzying, he doesn’t know what Finn’s talking about, but he’s right, Roman want’s Finn. His dick is almost fully hard and all they’ve done is kissed and groped each other. 

  
  


“Will it hurt?” He breathes, finally looking down at Finn, his eyes are bright and he’s grinning as his fingers rub over his clothed cock. 

  
  


“No Ro, not at all. It’ll make you feel so good. I’ll make you feel so good.” 

  
  


With the reassurance, Roman kisses him hard. “Please?” 

  
  


“Home, now,” Finn growls, and he drags him away from the wall. Roman’s breathing hard and almost shaking as they make their way back to their room. He doesn’t register much, just the warmth of Finn’s hand in his own and the straining in his jeans. 

  
  


They make it back into the room quickly, Roman pressed up against Finn’s back kissing his neck as he unlocks the door. 

  
  


The moment that they’re inside, Finn pushes him against the door and kisses him hard. They’re a frenzy of kisses and groping hands as they stumble towards Roman’s bed, falling onto it in a pile of limbs. Roman feels a delicious thrill through his body, it’s like warm honey, melting slowly through his bloodstream as Finn straddles him, hands gripping the collar of Romans shirt. He feels heat again, like someone just turned the thermostat up. He wants to ask, wants to know if it’s part of it, but then Finn’s hands are sliding under his shirt and against his skin, sending hot little jolts of pleasure through him. His dick is hard and straining in his jeans, and Finn’s practically sucking all sense and life out of him through his mouth as he wrestles his shirt off, leaving him exposed to the heavy, warm atmosphere of the room. 

  
  


“Fuck.” 

  
  


Finn bites at his lip, grinning. He blinks at him, those damn eyelashes, but Roman’s shocked by his eyes. They’re icy blue, like there’s a thousand tiny bulbs inside of them illuminating them for the word to see. There’s a light blue haze radiating from Finn’s skin, and Roman reaches out to touch it, watching it as his fingers pass through it and feels nothing. 

  
  


“Are you quite done playing with my aura?” 

  
  


“Your what?” 

  
  


Finn rolls his eyes, getting his hands on the button and zipper of Roman’s jeans and undoing both, yanking them down Roman’s legs. Roman gasps as his cock is exposed to the air, hard and leaking already. He’s so turned on it’s crazy, they’ve barely touched aside from the light groping in the bar and the journey home, and the intense but short make out session they just had. 

  
  


“I’ll explain later, handsome, but right now I’m starving and I’m gonna suck your dick.” Finn doesn’t waste any more time, just leans down, that beautiful ass stuck up high in the air as he lets his mouth swallow Roman down. It hits him like a fucking truck, even more warmth, but it’s wet and Finn sucks his cheeks in, creating a suction that has Roman’s eyes rolling in the back of his head. It’s been all of two seconds and Roman already knows that this is the best blowjob he’s ever had. 

  
  


Finn’s eyes glow against his pretty and flushed cheeks, like little spotlights to the show he’s putting on. The wet sucking sounds seem amplified, like they’re playing directly into Roman’s ears and it’s driving him crazy. Finn’s mouth is somehow sloppy but hitting all the right spots at the same time. Roman feels like he’s flying and like he’s being sucked dry at the same time, his energy is zapped, and he feels like his limbs have turned to lead. He can only manage to lift his head to watch Finn’s mouth moving up and down on his cock, his small hand wrapped around the base, stroking what his mouth can’t fit. 

  
  


The room fades away around Roman’s vision, can only focus on Finn, glowing blue and fucking shining as he gives him the best blowjob of his life. His orgasm builds, starts with a small warmth in the base of his belly, making him tingle all over. Finn’s little moans creep him closer, taking that warmth to a fire that’s lighting up Roman’s whole body. 

  
  


“Fuck, babe, m’ gonna’ come.” He warns, but it doesn’t make Finn stop, it spurs him on, sucking harder and faster and making Roman’s toes curl. It hits him all at once, like an explosion inside of his body. He gasps and grunts through it, the sound of his own voice loud in his ears but he can still hear Finn moaning, and the sound of him swallowing as Roman’s cock twitches and sputters in his mouth. 

  
  


Finn’s coloured haze turns red. And when he lifts up his head, - those beautiful lips swollen and wet -, Finn’s eyes are red now too. Roman feels pinned to the bed, he doesn’t know if the vibrating in his body is fear or even more arousal, but he leans more towards arousal as Finn crawls back into his lip, still shining bright red as he pulls him in for a kiss. Roman can taste himself on Finn’s tongue, and he normally hates kissing someone after they’ve sucked him off, because he’s a football player and his high protein diet makes him taste horrible, but on Finn’s tongue he tastes sweet, and he desperately wants more of it. 

  
  


“You fed me well, handsome. If I’d have known I wouldn’t have been going elsewhere for my food.” He says. His haze starts to dim, and his eyes mellow back to their usual pretty blue as Finn pulls his hair out of his bun and runs his fingers through it. 

  
  


“That’s where you’ve been going then?” Roman asks, remembering that Finn disappears often. 

  
  


“Yeah, like I said, I need to feed so I don’t get weak. I’ve got… arrangements, so to speak. But it’s exhausting. You’re the much easier, and quite frankly the much tastier option.” Finn smiles at him, flashing his perfect teeth, and god, has Roman’s heart always skipped a beat when Finn smiles at him like that? Is Finn using magic on him? 

  
  


“Well, if you’re gonna’ suck my dick like that every time you need to feed, be my guest. I’ll be your personal buffet.” 

  
  


Finn strokes his cheek. “Really? It’s taxing. Any minute now you’re gonna’ feel exhausted, I’ve literally fed on your energy. Doing that, once or twice a week, it’s exhausting, Ro.” 

  
  


Roman shrugs. He does feel tired, limbs heavy and eyes starting to ache, but it doesn’t feel bad. He feels good, sated, and god, Finn’s seated in his lap and he’s thought about this a million times before. He feels sick at the thought of Finn feeding on someone else now. 

  
  


“I’ll sleep it off, babe. Recharge, just like you need to. If it gets too much, I’ll tell you.” 

  
  


Finn’s face softens, and he leans in to kiss him. It’s soft, slow, and Roman feels it down to his toes, and maybe not because of Finn’s weird glowing aura or magic or whatever this time. 

  
  


“Thanks, handsome.” He pulls off his shirt and jeans, and Roman realises they hadn’t stopped to undress Finn, he’d been too hungry. He’s got enough energy in his limbs to lean down and grab his sleep shorts. He’s happy when Finn doesn’t get up to go back to his own bed, and instead cuddles into his side. His fingers trace the half done tattoo on Roman’s arm, and the repetitive motion luls Roman into closing his eyes. 

  
  


“Night babe.” 

  
  


Finn presses a kiss to his chin. “Night handsome.” 


End file.
